Bromaster The Hedgehog
by Bromaster The Hedgehog
Summary: You should check my PROFILE to know about my character. Do that first then read this. I put Sonic in the story. Rated M for swears only. No Sonic characters will swear! My parents are dead. And now, I'm seeing some weird stuff. I can't remember anything. What am I gonna do?
1. BTH MEET STH

Alright guys, this is my character. So, you got no way for you to say, oh that's not true about you. Well, half of the things are and half of the things aren't. Good luck finding out.

To start you off.

I do have a gun. But it's not a Ruger.

My dad doesn't work in a auto shop.

Now find out the rest.

It started like this...

I was shot in the chest. On the edge of a cliff. Falling through a in open portal. Everything was dark. I landed on the ground with an open wound on my chest.

Usually, the title comes up.

 _ **BROMASTER THE HEDGEHOG**_

I had no clue where I was. I had no memory. Everything was quiet. I was then, awaken by a black hedgehog.

"Hey! GET UP!"

My eyes opened.

"Ugh...what happened?"

"I was gonna kick you. That's what!"

I groaned and got up. I looked around. I had no idea where I was.

"W-Where am I?"

"Why are asking me? Faker!"

"Faker? What are you talking about?"

Shadow looked at me.

"You're not faker. Look, just stay out of my way!"

"I...can't remember anything."

"Well, that sad. Go find someone who cares! And tell them to fix that mess on your chest!"

"Wha?"

I looked at my chest. I was shocked. But, then I had an idea what happened to me.

"Where did this come from? And why are you so pissed?"

"Why don't you mind your own business?"

"Did I do something to you? I'd that why you're pissed?"

"Hey...I'm not a nice guy. I suggest you stay away from me."

I tried talking to him. He just tries to threaten me. I started to think that he shot me. He wanted to rob me or something.

"So you did this! I'm gonna kill you!"

"Heh...heh..heh. You think you can beat me..."

"You know what happened! I don't know who you are but, you're going down."

Well, if this was a game. The cutscene would end here and you be playing by now.

The black hedgehog was quick and tough. I couldn't take the punches. But, I saw a gem in his hand. I had an idea what's making him so tough.

"Hey! I'm over here! Why are you running?"

The black hedgehog charged at me. I just put out a foot and tripped him. He got up and kicked me. I then...kicked his nuts. He dropped the gem.

"AAAAAGGGH!"

I picked up the gem.

"Just tell me why you did this to me? And tell me why the hell you were mad at me for? And I'll leave and gave back your gem."

"I...didn't do it. And I've been through a lot in the past."

"Do you remember seeing anyone that was with me?"

"No...just you."

I dropped the gem and walked away.

"Man. A hedgehog didn't know I was gonna kick his nuts."

I then bumped into a blue hedgehog.

"Sorry! I didn't see you there!"

"It's al...what the? You look...like me. What happened to you?! Look at your chest!"

"I know. I don't remember how I got it. I can't remember anything."

"Well, I can help you. I'm Sonic."

"I'm...oh god. The name is..."

"Come on. Your name is part of your life!"

I sighed and looked down.

"I was named by my mom. But, the name was taken by someone. My dad didn't want a name to be weird. But, my mom guessed a really awkward name that I don't say to a lot of people. My name is Bromaster The Hedgehog. I cannot change that name. My parent died from gunshots. And now...I can't remember why I have a bullet through my chest."

Sonic was about to cry XD!

"Wow. You been through a lot. And the name is awkward. Sounds like a fan name."

"I told them that. But they couldn't change it."

"Well your name is okay here! Let's go see Tails! He's like a scientist."

"Umm...okay."

"SONIC!"

"Ah man! Sorry man. I can't let her get me! See you later!"

Sonic ran away.

"HEY! WAIT!"

Amy jumped on me.

"I've caught you Sonic!"

"Sonic? I'm not Sonic!"

I got up. Amy looked at me.

"But, you look exactly like him."

"No. I have pink gloves, and white eyes."

"Umm...I'm...I'm so sorry!"

"It's okay."

"Have you seen him."

"He was gonna help me with my memory. I can't remember anything."

I SAID THAT A MILLION TIMES ALREADY!

"You have amnesia I suppose. Maybe I can help."

"But, you don't even...know me."

"I can try. You remember your name?"

"Yes...I'm Bromaster The Hedgehog."

"What an odd name."

"I can't change it."

"Well, do you remember your age?"

"I'm 15."

"I'm 14. Do you remember your friends?"

"I...don't have any friends."

"Well, you do now!"

"Wait...you wanna be my friend?"

"Yeah. I never see anyone have no friends."

"Thank you...err..."

"I'm Amy Rose. You remember..."

Amy looked at my chest.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?!"

"I don't know. I just got it."

"We're going to Tails right now."

Amy pulled my arm.

"A-Amy! I know you wanna help but, you don't have to pull me."

By the time we got there. Tails was carrying stuff to his lab.

"Tails!"

"Huh? Amy?"

Amy pulled me to Tails.

"Look. I made a friend with a guy who's shot."

"Umm..."

"Wait! Amy! Please let me go."

I pulled away.

"Are you Tails?"

"Umm...yeah."

"Sonic told me you were some kind of scientist."

"I'm an engineer."

"Well, could you help me. I have..."

"He can't remember anything. He has amnesia."

Tails made a excited look.

"I can finally use my new invention!"

Tails and Amy went inside. I shrugged and went in too. Tails pulled out a big TV and a helmet.

"This will scan your brain and your memory will..."

Sonic came in.

"Hey guys. I decided to..."

Sonic looked at me.

"Hey. You found Tails."

"SONIC!"

Amy hugged Sonic.

"Ah man! You brought her?"

"No. She pulled me here."

"Alright Amy I..."

Amy squeezed him.

"I missed you."

"A-Amy! THAT'S HURTS!"

I looked at Tails.

"Does this happen often?"

"Usually Amy gives him a death hug and Sonic runs away."

"Riiight. So, you were saying?"

"Oh right! This machine will scan your brain and your memory will show up in this TV."

"Umm...that's amazing. How did you do that? That's like way near impossible!"

"I'm really smart."

"You're like smarter then anyone I know!"

Tails looked at Sonic and Amy.

"Guys. The moment pasted. It's getting uncomfortable."

Sonic pulled away.

"So Tails. Everything ready?"

"Yeah!"

Tails pressed the button. I put on the helmet. This, 5 secs later. Something was on the TV. A portal opened up. It was me falling.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

Everyone looked at me. I made a surprising look. I was about to hit the ground.

"GAAAAAHHH!"

I started shaking.

"Wh-Wh-Where did I came from?"

"From a portal."

"B-But where?"

"Who knows?"

I was on the ground. A gun fell from the portal and landed far from my body.

"Wh-Where's my gun?!"

Sonic pulled out a gun.

"Found it by a tree."

I took my gun and checked my clip.

"Damn! Empty. You didn't see a extra clip?"

"Nope."

Tails took out the clip.

"This I find in the front of my door."

I took the clip and load it. Then, pulled the handle.

"You don't really need a gun here."

"I bring with me all the time. And that black hedgehog is gonna come."

"Who?"

It showed the black hedgehog telling me to...

"GET UP" XD

"Shadow? You saw him?"

"Yeah. I had a fight with him."

"Why?"

"Look and find out."

Everyone stared at the TV.

"I can't remember anything."

"Go find someone who cares. And tell them to fix that mess on your chest."

"Wh-Where did this came from? And why are you so pissed?"

"Why don't you mind your own business?"

"Did I do something to you?"

"Look, I'm not a nice guy, stay away from me."

"You did this! You know what happened! I'm gonna kill you!"

"Heh heh heh. You think you can beat me?"

"You're going down."

It showed us fighting. Then, showed me getting punched a lot. Sonic looked at me.

"You lost?"

"No. Keep looking."

Sonic looked. It showed me kicked his nuts. Everyone looked at me.

"What the heck?"

I still looked at the TV. I somehow did smiled a little.

"He didn't saw that coming."

"You may have beat him. But, can you beat me?"

"Is that question you should be asking me?"

"I'm just playing around."

"Tails, I wanna see what happened before I got here. I already know what happened here."

"Well let me just...do this."

Tails flipped some switches and pressed some buttons.

"Okay. Let's see what happened to you."

The TV showed me sitting on a cliff. I was holding a gun in my hand and aiming it on my head.

"What the..."

I spoken in the TV.

"I'm sorry that I haven't been there to save you guys. You guys were the only one who kept me happy."

Amy looked at me. Tails was shocked. I was just watching everything I did.

"I...remember saying that...I just don't know how I ended up here."

I spoken in the TV again.

"When I find out who did it..."

I turned fast and repeatedly shot a tree. The bark was shredded. The tree then, fell down.

"I promise I'll find out who did it."

Then, something horrifying showed up. A hedgehog in black was behind me. He was black and has yellow eyes. He was wearing black gloves and black shoes. He has a red scar in his eye. I looked at him. We were staring at each other.

"Who was that guy?"

"Maybe a friend?"

"No...I have no friends."

Amy looked at me.

"Hey!"

I ignored her. I spoken in the TV again.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Vinny."

"Yeah, why you staring at me for?!"

"I think I know who killed your parents."

I made a surprising look.

"It's all coming together. I remember this!"

"Wha-What?! WAIT A MINUTE! IF YOU KNOW! THEN..."

"That's right. I'm the one!"

Vinny pulled a gun and started shooting. I rolled to the broken down tree. I started shooting back. The three guys were just amazed.

I thought the tree would help but, I then realized, the tree was weak so I got shot in the chest.

"UGH!"

I fell off the edge. I quickly grabbed the edge. My chest was in great pain. I don't know if it hit my heart but, I'm sure it got my lung. But I didn't want to die because I flinched. I tried to get up. Then, Vinny started stepping on my fingers. My fingers couldn't take the pain. 1 by 1 slowly released the edge. The a portal came up. I looked down and looked back up.

"I'M GONNA KICK YOUR ASS!"

He stepped harder and harder till all of my fingers couldn't get a grip. I fell in the portal.

"AAAAAAGGGGHHH! FUCK YOOOU!"

The TV turned off. Everyone looked at me. I just stared at the TV. Sonic whispered...

"Swears a lot."

Tails looked at me

"You okay?"

I said nothing. I just took off the helmet and walked away.

"W-Wait! Ah geez. This is bad."

"What can we do?"

"I can try to send him back."

"But, we don't know what that man will do. He'll might kill him."

"Well, we can't let him stay here letting that man get away whatever his doing. We have to do something!"

"I guess I'll bring out the teleporter."

I was walking. I said nothing. I clenched my fist and punched a tree. The tree had a hole now. I didn't say anything. I just sat on a tree branch. I didn't move. I just sat there. Thinking about earlier. I didn't wanted to move. I just fell asleep. My chest still had a bullet. Sinking deeper in my skin. So many questions are unanswered. Where did the portal come from? Where did Bromaster come from? Why did Vinny shoot his parents?

Well...I was born in a city called Detroit. But other animals can talk and walk and etc. And SONIC WASN'T CREATED! My dad worked in a auto shop. My mom is a nurse. I lived somewhere else then living with my parents. They said things weren't working out. So I moved with my grandparents once school was out.

They lived west of Michigan. My grand dad used to join the army. He finally retired and bought a house to live in. The house was in the middle of nowhere. Town was 16 miles east. The house was by a fresh lake. Well...at least what I thought. But, I figured if you're house is by a lake...Where does the waste go? Heh, lucky there was a sewer. The lake was our water supply. We have just enough water for a lifetime.

My grand mom used to work in a bakery. She entered a cook out in school and won first place. Her brownies were unbeatable. She then, got a job at the bakery at town. When she finally got the position to bake...well, let's say that the bakery was filled with people.

So, when I arrived, they gave me gifts and a place for me to crash. My grand mom baked me a tray filled of brownies. Man! Those brownies were good! My grand dad gave me a gun for self defense. He asked if he can train me. I know I would I hate myself if I said yes but hey, you'll never know what might happen. And so I agreed. I was told to put on the uniform he gave me and sleep in them. Grand mom was gonna throw it away cause she thought I was gonna became a baker. No way! I rather run for 4 hours...although the brownies were great though. But I needed to work out anyways for myself. My grand dad told me to be ready by tomorrow.

Well, he never mentioned about waking me up around 2:00 AM.

I slept around 11:00 PM. But, lucky I woke up before 1:30 AM. I was gonna punch myself for not sleeping enough! So he came crashing through my door. I just fell off my bed.

"Time to go out and do some work!"

"Well, good thing I woke up really early."

He dragged me outside.

The backyard was huge. Or should I say the training area.

Hours and Hours of work and pain. 50 push ups, 200 sit ups, 150 pull ups, I just wanted to drop. But, there's no turning back. Then, around 2:00 PM I was told that I was gonna bring my ass here every Mon, Tues, Weds, Thurs, and Fri. 8:00AM - 3:00 PM. So basically, it was summer school for me. My Grand dad may be pushing my limits but, obviously this will be all worth it. I was giving brownies everyday. I was really lucky. Well, I did miss is my parents. And my game system.

1 month passed, I was fatigued from working out. Which mean I couldn't move my body. Later on it's gonna start hurting. My grand dad said we're moving on to another lesson. I was gonna shout YAY! But, I had to climb up ropes...well I was actually good at that, hanging on the edge of the roof, running around 16 times...I just wanted to cry. But hey, then I thought.

"This will be all over soon."

And so, hours and hours of that. I did some research after I was done for the day. So many things I didn't know. I had to learn a lot of things. And, I'm not even in the war. I did tell my grand dad right in the beginning of the day. My grand dad told me...

"You're too young to learn some of the basic training. But, working out, movement, and knowing your equipments is required in my training area! You'll be finished in the end of your summer break. No matter if it's too hot or too cold, you will finish!"

And that's how I gotten sick sometimes. But, I managed to pull through. I was 13 at that time. My grand dad was 76. And he can still run.

So, I had to go out in the storm. I gotten really messy. But, I started saying.

"This can't take me down! Rain doesn't hurt anybody."

My grand dad smiled and said.

"And right you are. Make sure you don't lose your grip. Take these gloves."

The gloves were awesome. I just hanged on the roof. Climbing was a thing I was great at. But, my fear of heights was a big thing I was nervous about. My grand dad said you can't be scared just because your in the air. You'll be fine as long you don't fall off.

Well...that's something that frighten me more. But, I guess I can try to overcome my fear. Which is why I had to climb on the roof in the rain.

And lucky me. I had to stay in put till morning. That's how soldiers watch their enemies from far distance. Well, I can stay out till morning. The roof was flat anyways.

The next day at 8:00 AM. I opened my eyes. I was still on the roof. I've completely forgotten about that. I looked around. My grand dad was on a chair. I climbed down. He looked at me and smiled.

"Great job worm!"

"Worm?"

"You're new name."

"Oh those names like in Call Of Duty."

"Call of Duty nothing! This name is from your grand father. You're called worm for now on."

Worm...was my name. I just shrugged. It was kinda fair.

So, 1 month passed. My grand dad told me to grab my side arm. I had it with me the whole time. I just pulled it out. I worn the same uniform for 2 months. My grand mom washed it when it gets dirty. She polished my gun sometimes.

And so, I wasn't gonna shoot any targets. I was gonna learn everything about my side arm.

I kinda did already know my side arm. I was doing research. Then surprisingly, my grand father told me to tell him a brief information about my gun.

He said I have to get it right or I have to sleep in the roof again. Well, heh heh. He probably didn't knew I studied about my gun. It was Ruger SR. Now the problem is, I just used Wikipedia. Maybe it does lie but, it's worth a shot.

"The Ruger SR, a line of semi automatic pistol. At 1.18 inch (30.0 mm) thick through the grip. The SR has been marketed as a backup weapon for law enforcement and civilian."

My grand dad looked at me.

"Son, you've worked really hard. I'm glad you're still standing. You did some research too. Looks like you know enough about your gun. You keep it with you till the day you drop. If you're in the army. But since you're not, you will keep your gun if you're allowed too. Which means don't be carrying a gun in a bank! Your responsibility! Now go get some rest. You're gonna be shooting tomorrow."

I kinda got excited but, I had to ask to make sure I won't get in trouble.

"Won't will anyone hear something and call the police sir?"

"Don't worry about it. Nobody lives around here except us."

I shrugged and went inside. My gun was making me wanna shoot right now. But, I rather wait.

Next day, I head outside. I saw some targets. I started thinking.

"Where did he get all this? "

I saw my grand dad on a chair. He shot a target that was really close to me. I fell down and crawled away.

"W-W-What the hell?!"

My grand dad smiled. I got up.

"You're dead. That's how fast and unaware your prey can be."

"So, for me to survive...I have to be faster and know when the enemy strikes?"

"That's right."

So, he showed me hold to a gun the right way and how the work it. Even though it was a pistol, it was confusing. But, I managed to do it. Now shooting, made me jump. Every time I pull the trigger, I just jump. I can't even know when the bullet will even hit the target. Grand dad then told me.

"You need to get use to your gun. Don't let the gun scare you. It's your friend."

"Oh...heh heh heh. So shooting helps me get along with my gun."

"Indeed. Now try shooting that target."

I shook a little. But I took a deep breath. I needed to take down my target.

So, I shot and missed. It was close to me and I missed.

"Don't worry. You'll get better. Now shoot again."

I tighten my grip. I rose my gun. I then, imaged myself in Call of Duty. I aimed and took a shot.

Well, that didn't help. I shot a tree.

"Son, is there something that's bugging you?"

Well, I'm holding a gun. I'm nervous about people hearing me shooting. Plus, the gun shakes my arm so yeah. I can barely hold a gun.

"There's a lot of things bugging."

"Well you need to ignore them! This is something you need to do. You need to be able overcome your fears. Now shot that damn target!"

Well, that just pissed me off. I just tighten my grip. I was getting really pissed. I started to look at the target more. It was just straight ahead. But I felt the wind blowing east. NO WONDER I COULDN'T SHOOT THE DAMN THING! I moved a little and then squeezed the trigger. I stopped before I pulled all the way. I then, released my anger. After me missing the one thing that was important. The wind speed. I just repeatedly pulled the trigger till I was out.

I actually got it. Grand dad looked at me.

"That anger may be useful but, not from other teammates. You have make sure what you're dealing with. You will do better tomorrow. And faster."

Well, a week passed. I got through the first step. The second step was kinda scary. This time, I had to use a combat knife.

My grand dad told me...

"This knife shall be your brother. This will always be with you. No exceptions. In some situations, you may need to sacrifice your knife. DON'T LOSE YOUR KNIFE!"

"Well, a knife is very useful sir! I have your word!"

"Good! Cause you're going to cut some meat!"

"Yeah...wait what!?"

My grand dad pointed at a cow. I was gonna throw up.

"Okay, I guess we get extra meat anyway."

I walked towards the cow. I held my knife like in Call of Duty. I mean, I was really into that game. But, my grand dad told me...

"You may have play shooting fancy games but, they won't help you with anything."

Well, it didn't help me shoot a target so yeah. I just held it like a serial killer. It was fun to hold it like that. It gave me the power to actually stab a living creature. Though, I do hate to see a animal die. But, I have no choice. I got ready to stab the cow but then...

"HOLD IT!"

"Huh?"

"Do you even know where to cut?"

"You're not supposed to kill it first?"

"Cows are like chickens. They lose their head, they run for a while. But yes, you're supposed to kill it first. But not at a random place. You have to be fast. They'll run. But you need to kill it before it moves."

"So, like stab it in the head and cut the skin?"

"No! Cut the neck then, cut the side, then cut the skin."

I shrugged and looked at the cow.

"Well, cow. At least you're not those talking animals. Some are and I hope you're not related to them. And I hope you lived a life that was good enough for you. Or at least fair."

The cow just said moo.

"So, that's a no? Well sorry I have to do this. I'll try making this quick. If you can't understand what I said then, I'm sorry for doing this. You're probably gonna die anyways so yeah."

I rose my knife. Then, I kinda got a little upset. I just sighed and dropped my knife. My grand father face palmed.

"And that's why you can't talk to animals when you're supposed to kill them. Alright, I'll show you."

"No! I got this. I gotta..."

And I went psycho. I just picked up the knife and closed my eyes. I quickly slit the cow's neck and it's skin. I then went totally out of control.

"I GOT THIS! THEY TASTE GREAT ANYWAYS!"

My grand father sighed.

"Son, that's enough."

I then, chilled out and looked at the cow. It was dead. And I just turned and threw up. My grand father looked at me.

"You did alright. Just don't stab like that again. Or talk to animals."

"I gotta do this. If killing is something I can't do then, what's the point of learning this."

"Alright before you get emotional. Now just kill that chicken right there."

I looked at the chicken. I kinda got a little angry. They think they can outrun me. I had a race with an animal. I kinda lost to a chicken. Why was I racing a chicken? Chicken thigh! That's why!

And so, I just held my knife life Call Of Duty. This time, I had a feeling this will work. And so I crouched and moved slowly. I was the prey. I just tighten the knife and kept moving. I gotten close enough to grab it. All that anger and strength, I just grabbed that bitch! It scratched and scratched. I just kept it in and cut open it's body. I then, went prone and held it down on the ground. Cut off it's feathers and skin. It was dead eventually. My grand dad smiled.

"Now that's what I'm looking for. Great job. Don't feel sorry for these animals. You took every scratch and cut that chicken up. Now 1 more then you have to cut. But don't kill it."

"What is it sir?"

"See that sheep?"

I looked at the sheep.

"Wait. I got this. Just cut the wool."

"No. Cut off it's leg."

"But..."

"No buts! Do it."

I sighed and went to it. I couldn't see. I just turned it over.

That fucker bit my hand. I just tried again.

"BAA!"

It bit me again.

"AGH! YOU SON OF A BITCH! TIME TO GO TO SLEEP!"

I then took out my gun. My grand father looked and ran to me. I turn my gun around and hit the sheep's head with the back of my gun. It just went out cold. I then, cut off it's leg.

"Done!"

My grand father smiled.

"Well, and for a second there I thought you were gonna kill it."

I thought I did killed it.

So, the end of the month I had 1 last step. My grand father told me that a wolf is in our training area. Well, like that Johnny Test cartoon I said...

"Whoa! Didn't see that coming."

He told me take it down.

"With my knife?"

"Just for your safety. You will use your gun. But if you take it down with your knife, you'll get a special surprise."

"I will bring my gun in case."

I then, went in the backyard. The wolf was big. I took out my knife. I prone and crawled to the wolf. It saw me. It just growled. I just got up and made a angry look.

"Come on fucker. Your skin will be carpet soon."

It just ran towards me. I stood still. When it jumped, It remind me of that app Deer Hunter. I then, moved left and rolled back. The wolf growled and run towards me again. I had to take this down. I don't wanna die anyways so yeah. It jumped. I ducked under and slit it's neck. It bit my leg. I quickly kept stabbing it's body. I was gonna pull out my gun but it would be too late. I then, held the wolf's head and repeatedly stabbed it's head. My legs were being clawed by the wolf's feet. The wolf nearly bit my ear. I then, used all my strength to push the wolf down. I stabbed it like 30 times everywhere. It finally died. My grand father was gonna shoot it but, he couldn't get a clear shot when I'm trying to take it down. He looked at me and smiled.

"Well shoot! You took down a wolf! Great job Worm!"

"Worm took down a wolf. Heh heh!"

"And you didn't even use your gun. Let's go and patch you up."

And after the day. My birthday came up. I didn't really see a surprise. I gotten brownies that's all. Good enough for me. Later that day, my grand father wanted to show me something. He pulled out a case and opened it. It was badge. He gave it to me.

"You are no longer worm. You are who you are. Too bad you have to have a ridiculous name."

"Wow. A badge. Cool!"

"And with that badge comes with your own gear."

He opened another case. I just nearly fainted.

"Your new Uzi! Your new SMG. This is not for carrying around. This remains here in this case. Don't bring it out for shooting unless something dangerous happens."

"I don't care if I can't shoot. This is amazing. Wait...why am I getting all this stuff?"

"Because you're a soldier in my house. And every soldier needs a weapon. You made me proud son. I salute to you."

"At ease grand dad. Thank you. I mean, I didn't expect all this would come."

"Well, you should check your training area. Your surprise is in there."

I looked. There wasn't really anything. I looked up in the roof. There was someone with a gun pointing at me.

"STAY DOWN!"

The voice was like someone screaming in someone's ear. I slowly got down. Lucky me, I was holding a gun. He came down. He flipped me over. I just shot his chest. He fell on the ground. I pointed the gun at him. He raised his hand. I kicked the gun away.

"Who are you?"

"Vinny."

"Vinny? Hey wait, how come you didn't flinch?"

He show a vest. I face palmed. I forgotten step 43.

"DAMN IT! I FORGOT! Alright, you know my grand dad?"

"Yep."

"You hurt?"

"No. You shot the vest."

"Sorry."

"It's all part of the surprise."

My grand dad laughed.

"Looks like you still need remember to work on that."

Vinny got up and took off the vest. I really did gotten a surprise.

"How did you even planned that? I was like really nervous."

"After all that training, I kept track of your progress. You did amazing son. You took it like a man. If only your parents can see this. You've earned the key to my old basement. It's all yours."

Now, to answer your question. What was in the basement, was his stuff from the war. I can just take what I need and come back for it later. I didn't really need so many weapons. I'll just bring a first aid kit, a couple of boxes of ammo, and a vest. It's all I need.

"Th-Thanks. I'll just use it for times like pack of bears or whatever."

"Heh heh. If only you can use them now."

"Nah, I'll just go small."

"Alright Vinny, go do some other stuff."

"Riiiight. See ya."

Well, that's about everything. Too bad I couldn't Vinny well. Vinny couldn't remember my grand dad after 2 years.

I then, woke up.

See chapter 2.


	2. BTH IN STH

I woke up, I was on a tree branch. No one was around me. I jumped down. My chest was bleeding. I started flinching. I just couldn't take this much pain. This was my first time getting shot. It hurts like hell. Then, that yellow color fox came to me.

"Hey, Bromaster. You doing okay?"

I just wanted to ignore him but, I guess I can't be grumpy all the time. Then, Tails sighed.

"Hey, I know it's hard for you. But, you gotta do something."

"How? I already got a bullet through my chest. Nearly hit my heart."

"Why didn't you say anything? I can heal you instantly."

"What?"

Tails took out his gun and aimed at me. I took out my gun and aimed at him.

"Hey man, don't shoot me."

"Trust me. This won't hurt. I even use it to heal myself."

I lowered my gun. Tails then, shot me. My chest was healed. I made a shocking look.

"How the..."

"I'm really smart. Hey, you wanna go back to your place?"

"You mean my house? I don't really have a house. I have no one else to watch me. My parents are dead and my grand parents somewhere else. I have a hide out somewhere but...I have no clue where I am!"

Tails brought out his portal gun.

"I can send you back. Where did you come from?"

"I come from Detroit."

"That's a planet?"

"Wait...I'm in a different planet?! Okay...this is some weird shit going on. I come from earth."

"Earth...oh there's like multiple planets named earth."

"Really? Well space can be very surprising. And weird. Well, Earth is like filled with people that talk. 7 continents. Has two poles. North pole and south pole. I think there's 6 or 7 oceans. Pacific, Atlantic, Indian or whatever..."

"Yeah. Two planets. 1 is filled with humans."

"Humans? What the fuck is that?"

"Well, they have skin instead of fur. They talk in different languages including languages we communicate to others. They walk and talk like us. Except they're 1 specie. They have different cultures. Some are different colors. Like, black, white..."

"Wait, let me stop you there. You're pretty much being racist."

"S-SORRY! WOW! I SCREWED UP!"

"You were just being descriptive. I forgive you. Alright my planet has talking animals like you guys."

"Okay. Hey, you don't need assistance? Since your planet has animals like us walking around."

"Well, I do need to track down Vinnie. And someone who's smart. But, me bringing an alien from space?"

"Well, who's gonna notice us though?"

"Yeah. But..."

"You don't want us going through trouble?"

"I kinda don't know you guys."

"Well, we're hero's. We save the planet from a crazy guy named Eggman."

"Okay...that guy is wasting his time. And I'm just a teen who was taught to use a gun. And have blood drip on the edge of my knife."

"You kill?"

"Only if it's necessary. I haven't murdered anyone so, yeah. I don't even need to kill. I just need to make sure they can't walk."

"I see your point. Good enough to trust."

"I trust you too. So, bringing friends?"

"Sonic need to watch me and the planet but, I guess he can come along."

"What can he do?"

Then, the blue blur just ran in super speed. He stopped by Tails.

"Hey guy, what's happening?"

"Super speed? That's all?"

"And amazing acrobatic skills, fighting style, and the style."

I then, looked at him.

"Who taught you?"

"Myself."

Espio came by.

"Not everything."

Sonic smiled nervously.

"Okay, I had some help."

I looked at Espio.

"You a ninja or something?"

"I'm the breath you breathe."

Espio just vanished. I then, sighed.

"You guys have to explain this later on cause I'm not getting all of this. I didn't just end up in a random planet."

"Well, now you have."

I sighed.

Who's watching the planet?"

"Don't worry. Eggman is on vacation."

"Riiiight. Alright, let's go."

Well, the problem was...the teleporter only sent me back. The others couldn't go cause it broke down. I had a guess that

Tails was still working on it. I appeared on a cliff. I just looked around. The broken down tree was there. This was the same place I fell from.

But, where did the portal come from? Did Vinny created one?

That question remain unknown for now.

I'm back in my planet. At least I didn't see a talking human that Tails was talking about.

So, where to go now?

Find out in the second part...

The End


End file.
